Romulus University
by Compli-Mint
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have both been accepted to New Rome's prestigious Romulus University. Although Annabeth is excited, she is still haunted from her experiences in Tartarus. And Percy is struggling as well. But both will have to survive... literally through impossible classes, social unrest, monsters and... cafeteria food. Takes place after BoO. MAJOR PERCABETH. Please enjoy! :D


**Note from writer: **Hey-o! This will be my first ever Fan-Fiction! So, with that being said, although I've written many stories before, I've never actually posted one online. Although, from the ones I already wrote, people said I'm really good. An excellent friend of mine suggested I try out this site, so here I am to support the masses! Especially you ( yes, the majority of the demographics you 90% female fan-addicts :P)

So this takes place after the Blood of Olympus. My thoughts on the book you ask? It was a... very disappointing ending to say the least. I was a hardcore fan from the start, and the way he ended everything on a flat and short note made me eat Culver's for days... Which is surprising since I'm a guy, but whatevs.

My goodness, I'm getting off topic! So, in short, please bundle yourself up with box of tissues and hot chocolate because you my friend will be in for, what I aspire to be... a lovely romantic short novel. From me to you. Consider it my early Christmas gift :P

**So in short**, **since it's my... primere, as you would say, it would be nice for someone as lovely as yourself to drop a review :D! Critiques, comments, reviews, stuff pertaining to that would suffice. And yes, if you do have questions for me personally, I would love to answer those as well! Now... let's get started, shall we?**

**-Compli-Mint**

* * *

><p><strong>Story takes place after events of The Blood of Olympus. Boat-load of Percabeth is in store. <strong>

Annabeth was holding a white envelope while holding her smartphone's screen. The blue dimness of the screen illuminated the letter just enough to legibly read the front.

_** To Ms. Annabeth Chase**_

_**Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141**_

_**Long Island, New York 11954**_

"Do you have your letter in your hand?" Annabeth asked into the phone.

"Rodger Captain Obvious," sarcastically replied her boyfriend, Percy, "Are you ready?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his humor and sarcastically responded back "Of course not Lieutenant Sarcasm! I'm totally not ready for this after getting a 137.3 out of 100 on the DHOAE and writing 3 different essays AND having to set a ship on fire!"

Percy chuckled on the other end. " That redesigned mirror you made worked a little to well, remember? I was the one who had to hose it down AND clean up the wreckage"

Annabeth giggled, "Well hey, that's what your mainly used for anyway, right?"

"Yup... saving the world and then be it's janitor..."

"Oh come on, you're way better than that! You're my hero remember?"

The phone went silent. "No... You were always mine."

Annabeth's cheeks turned bright red. "Percyyy..." she flustered, "Ughh... let's just get back to the letter... Okay on the count of three, one..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

She ripped open the top of her letter and opened the letter within. It read,

**To Ms. Annabeth Chase,**

**Annabeth, we are incredibly happy for you to take into account our college in order to receive a higher education. From our board of directors of Romulus University, we have reviewed your work and have taken into great account your DHOAE (Divine Hereditary Offspring Acclamation Exam), your written essays as well as your proof of intellectual work.  
><strong>

**To become a member of our esteemed University, one must have attributes similar to acts of courage, honor, wisdom, and trust. We as the board of directors feel that you have applied this in your life and within others around you. With these acts and your exemplary workmanship, we open our hands to invite you to our University this Fall. Annabeth Chase, you have been accepted into Romulus University.**

**Annabeth Chase**

**2014 Fall/Winter Track**

**Signed,**

_**The Director**_

Annabeth squealed with excitement and jumped up from her bed, "I GOT IN! I GOT IN!"

Percy shouted back, "ME TOO! OH MY GOSH ME TOO!"

Annabeth Chase read and re-read the acceptance letter. She could not believe it. This was the beginning of a life. _Her _life. One without all the monsters. One without all the demanding Gods and Goddesses and their hereditary offsprings or mishaps. One were she could pursue what she loved. One where she could build anything and study whatever she wanted.

Independence was the word. Independence.

"Hey Percy, I'm just gonna read the rest of what this packet says, so I'll call you back later, okay?" she gleefully said.

"No problem, wise girl. And Annabeth?"

"Yeah babe, what's up?"

The phone went quiet for a bit... "If you need anything, I'm always here for you. You know where to find me."

Annabeth's spirits were dampened a little bit, but she still smiled at his sweetness. "Thanks sweetheart, love you."

She put the phone down. It was true... she and Percy both were still trying to regain themselves back at camp. But..

Tartarus.

The horrors of Tartarus still haunted them. Especially her. She kept on having really terrible nightmares. So bad, that she woke up screaming and the Athena Cabin couldn't put her back to sleep without getting Percy out of his Cabin and calming her down. And the dream, although different, still had the same message.

_The drums. They come._

_The drums. They come._

**_The drums. They come._**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
